Jingle Bells, Kaiba Smells?
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Christmas songfics Here we go! Last song for this year: New version of "Rudolph"!
1. My Yami Gave to Me

Okay, here's the first song in the Christmas series!! Hope you like!   
****   
**** ****

**THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

**Yugi: **On the first day of Christmas, my Yami gave to me: A big pack of dueling cards! 

*The Dark Magician is cuddling with the Dark Magician Girl* 

**Yami:** On the second day of Christmas, my aibou gave to me:   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

*The two DMGs are getting VERY possessive over the Dark Magician* 

**Ryou:** On the third day of Christmas, my Yami gave to me:   
_Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Bakura:** *hands Ryou the three cards* Sissy cards for a sissy aibou.   
**Ryou:** -_-; 

**Bakura:** On the fourth day of Christmas, my aibou gave to me:   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Ryou: ***gives Bakura the Sonic Birds* Sissy cards for a—   
**Bakura:** DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!   
**Ryou:** O.O 

**Joey:** On the fifth day of Christmas, my Yami gave to me:   
_Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Yugi:** *eats the onion rings* Joey, you don't have a Yami.   
**Joey:** Yes I do! Hey, where'd those onion rings go?   
**Yugi:** Here. *points to stomach*   
**Joey:** O.O *cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YUGI ATE YOU!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!   
**Yami:** Eh?   
**Joey:** *sniff* *hugs Yugi's stomach and cries some more*   
**Ryou: **What the... Yugi ate Yami Joey...?   
**Bakura:** The Millennium Onion Ring...? 

**Tristan:** On the sixth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me:   
_ Six pretty girls_   
_ Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Joey:** No, I refuse to wrap Serenity up and hand her to you!   
**Pegasus:** NOOOOOO!! Cynthia!!!   
**Yugi:** ;_; Tea! Mai! Isiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss!!!!!   
**Malik:** So who's the sixth girl?   
**Tristan: **You.   
**Malik:** O.O Ewwwwwwwww... 

**Malik:** On the seventh day of Christmas, my Yami gave to me:   
_Seven sugar high kids_   
_ Six pretty girls_   
_ Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

*There are seven kids running around the Motou house: Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Tristan... and Grandpa...* 

**Mai:** On the eighth day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me:   
_Eight bishies blushing_   
_ Seven sugar high kids_   
_ Six pretty girls_   
_ Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Mai: ***opens a very large box in the living room*   
**Joey:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Yami: **Surprise! *climb out*   
**Malik:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Ryou:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Bakura:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Otogi:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Yami Malik:** Surprise! *climbs out*   
**Seto:** *passes out inside the box* 

**Yami Malik:** On the ninth day of Christmas, my lightie gave to me:   
_ Nine bad guys plotting_   
_ Eight bishies blushing_   
_ Seven sugar high kids_   
_ Six pretty girls_   
_ Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Yami Malik:** *snicker*   
**Nine Bad Guys:** *snicker*   
**Yami Malik:** *robs a bank*   
**Nine Bad Guys:** *rob banks*   
**Yami Malik:** How fun!   
**Nine Bad Guys:** *snicker* *Hang Yami Malik from the ceiling and take all his money*   
**Yami Malik:** Spoke too soon... 

**Tea:** On the tenth day of Christmas, his Yami gave to me:   
_Ten pharaohs dancing_   
_Nine bad guys plotting_   
_Eight bishies blushing_   
_Seven sugar high kids_   
_Six pretty girls_   
_Five onion rings_   
_Four Sonic Birds_   
_Three Niwatoris_   
_Two DMGs_   
_And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Tea:** Er... why are there... ten Yamis...?   
**Ryou:** *thinking* This wig is gonna fall off my head any minute...   
**Seto:** *thinking* I'm too tall to be a midget...   
**Joey:** *thinking* Oh yeah, do I look fine!!!   
**Bakura:** *thinking* Blasted pharaoh will pay dearly...   
**Malik:** *thinking* At least I'll get that Puzzle...   
**Tristan:** *does the Macarena*   
**Everyone else:** What da...?!   
**Yami Malik:** *thinking* I look sooooooooo stupid...   
**Mokuba:** *thinking* Sugahhhh..... yummy... Yami...yammy...yimmie?   
**Yugi:** *thinking* ...   
**Yami:** ^-^ 

**Seto:** On the eleventh day of Christmas, my laptop gave to me:   
_ Eleven bunnies hopping_   
_ Ten pharaohs dancing_   
_ Nine bad guys plotting_   
_ Eight bishies blushing_   
_ Seven sugar high kids_   
_ Six pretty girls_   
_ Five onion rings_   
_ Four Sonic Birds_   
_ Three Niwatoris_   
_ Two DMGs_   
_ And a big pack of dueling cards_

**Laptop:** HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!!   
**Seto:** ...   


**Yami:** Okay! Let's do the last part together!! 

**All:** On the twelve days of Christmas, my Yami gave to me:   
**Yugi:** Twelve robbers robbing   
**Seto:** Eleven bunnies hopping (HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!)   
**Tea:** Ten pharaohs dancing   
**Yami Malik:** Nine bad guys plotting   
**Mai:** Eight bishies blushing   
**Malik:** Seven sugar high kids   
**Tristan:** Six pretty girls   
**Joey:** Five onion rings (YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!)   
**Bakura:** Four Sonic Birds   
**Ryou:** Three Niwatoris   
**Yami:** Two DMGs   
**All:** AND A BIG PACK OF DUELING CARDS!!!   



	2. JINGLE BELLS!

THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!   
**** ****

**JINGLE BELLS**

**Everybody:** Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, 

**Yami Malik:** Over the mortals we go, 

**Bakura:** Laughing all the way, 

**All Yamis (Including Y/Y):** MWAHAHA!!! 

**Mortals:** O.O 

**Otogi:** Bells on dogtags ring, 

**Joey:** Grr... 

**Yugi:** Making spirits bright, 

**Bakura, and Yami Malik: **Yeah right. 

**Tea:** What fun it is to ride and sing 

**Everybody:** A sleighing song tonight! (Yami Malik and Bakura: A slaying song tonight!) 

**Everybody:** Oh! Jingle bells! 

**Joey: **Kaiba smells! 

**Seto:** -_- Joey is a dog! (Joey: Grrr...) 

**Cynthia:** Peggy-kun lost his eye, (O.O) 

**Yami:** And Yami saves the day! 

**Everyone Else:** HEY! 

**Everyone: **Jingle bells, 

**Tristan:** Tristan's gel! (Everyone: ?) 

**Isis:** Marik is a freak. (Yami Malik: *sobs*) 

**Ryou: **Sha-di lost his Scales and Key, (Bakura: *sarcastically* How did he ever get home?) 

**Everyone:** And Bandit ran away, YAY! 

**Malik:** A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride, 

**Joey: ***winks at Mai* And soon Miss Valentine, was seated by my side, 

**Mai:** *blush, blush, blush* 

**Keith:** The dweeb was lean and lank, 

**Tristan:** Misfortune seemed his lot, (Joey: I thought you were on MY side!) 

**Bakura:** He got into a Shadow Game, 

**Serenity:** And WHEE, he lost the duel! (Joey: SIS!!) 

**Everybody:** OH! Jingle Bells! 

**Yugi:** Espa smells! 

**Rex: **Weevil went to hell! 

**Weevil:** Rex's T-rex made some tracks (Everyone: ?) 

**Yami Malik:** And Rashid got a wig! 

**Rashid:** Yay? 

**Joey and Tristan:** *set Kaiba's coat on fire* Jingle Bells! 

**Seto:** Something smells... 

**Joey and Tristan:** Barbecue galore! (Fangirls: *drool*) 

**Joey and Tristan:** Fangirls drool cuz we're so cool 

**All:** It's almost Christmas Day, HEY! 

----- 

**Princess F:** Hahaha.. one more thing... 

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me.   
Happy birthday to meeeeee, happy birthday to me. 

*bows and runs away* 


	3. Red Eyes, the REINDEER!

Last song for this year!****

**RED EYES**

Red Eyes the red-eyed dragon, had a very shiny card,   
And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed. (Like Para's bald head)   
All of the Blue Eyes Dragons, used to laugh and call him names, (Like the puppy dog)   
They never let poor Red Eyes, join in any Shadow Games. (Like Egyptian Ratscrew) 

Then one foggy tourney day, Joey came to say,   
"Red Eyes with yo' eyes so bright, won't ya win my duel tonight?"   
Then all the dragons loved him, (Yeah right!) And they shouted out with glee, 'Yippee~!'   
"Red Eyes the red-eyed dragon, You'll go down in history!" 

You know Blue Eyes and Thousand and Harpie's Pet Dragon,   
Curse of and Crawling and Serpent Night Dragon,   
But do you recall~   
The most famous dragon of all~? 

Red Eyes the red-eyed dragon, had a very shiny card,   
And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed. (Like Rashid's bald head)   
All of the Blue Eyes Dragons, used to laugh and call him names, (Like the monkey)   
They never let poor Red Eyes, join in any Shadow Games. 

Then one Battle City day, Joey came to say,   
"Red Eyes with yo' eyes so bright, won't ya win my duel this night?"   
Then all the dragons loved him, (Yeah right!) And they shouted out with glee, 'Yippee~!'   
"Red Eyes the red-eyed dragon, You'll go down in history!" 

--------- 

**Princess F:** Well, that's it for this fic! Have a Merry Christmas, cuz I won't be around to say so. 


End file.
